The New Beggining
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: darien and serena get back together....but will it last????? when in battle, one scout is given a new power! but who??? darien finds something about alyssa that he shouldn't have..R
1. The New Beggining Chapter 1

Hey minna!! Saturn's glaive back with, I made a huge mistake…..i put chapter 2 up as chapter 1!!! Im sooo sorry!!!!!! Anyway, I have new stories out and I will continue to work on this one, thank you, love Saturn's Glaive.  
  
Ps: I love reviews!!!! Yeah!  
  
1 The New Beginning Chapter 1  
  
Written By: Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Howcaniownsailormoonwhenim13withnomoneydontsueme  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I don't love you anymore." Darien whispers to Serena when his plane starts taking off and leaves her standing there, speechless.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Serena bolts up from her bed, frightened.  
  
"Another dream about Darien again?" Luna says groggily to Serena. It has been 2 years since Darien had left Serena and Serena had changed a lot; her hair was never in meatballs anymore, but replaced with buns or her hair down. She was never late (surprise, surprise!) and stopped going to the arcade, which is the she hated now because it made her think about Darien. She was no longer failing and to her parent's happiness, she got a B average. Luna now thought of her as a proper Princess of the Moon than a sailor scout. But, still, Serena was the strongest soldier (in this one, Serena is powerful more that the outers, highly unlikely, but since she is the princess of the moon, well, things change!) in the Scouts. The only thing that worried Luna about Serena was her recurring dreams, they never stopped since he left. Every time or day, Serena went to sleep, she would most likely get a dream about Darien that would keep her rambling on for ages (no offense, or anything!). The other scouts too, were very worried about her. When she thought of Darien, she usually burst into tears, though not as much now.  
  
"Oh Luna, when are these dreams going to stop? I need my sleep if I want to do better in school so I can be an exchange student to go to America with Amy, Lita Raye and Mina (mina was an exception!). I tried every thing but they won't stop! I hate being reminded of Darien constantly because I loved him and he didn't love me so he left!" Serena started crying softly again and Luna did every thing a cat can do to comfort her. It never worked.  
  
"No." Serena's said surprising Luna. "I will not let him take over my mind ever again. Luna, we have a scout meeting at 10:00. We had better get ready." Luna looked at the clock. It was 9:15; they had plenty of time to grab something to eat.  
  
~*~*On Pluto~*~*  
  
"I'm getting worried about Serena." Setsuna said as she watched the timeline through her orb.  
  
"She doesn't care about Darien anymore." Michelle said softly to Amara and Setsuna.  
  
"Guys, the scout meeting is in 15 minutes, we better pick up Hotaru and head over." The outer scouts nodded and left.  
  
~*~Raye Hino's House~*~*  
  
"There has been no danger in Tokyo for 2 months now, I wonder if they are attacking other countries because of we are in Tokyo. And the other countries don't have warriors." Amy, the scout of water said.  
  
"But it's ok if we go to America? Right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so, I don't know if they'll know if we gone." Luna said.  
  
"We are coming with you." Setsuna said quietly, speaking for the outer scouts.  
  
"Why?" demanded Lita, wanting to know why they wanted to come. It was supposed to be the Inners trip, not the outers.  
  
"Because we have a feeling that something is going to happen." Amara said, Michelle and Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Oh, ok." Lita mumbled, feeling embarrassed. She had always admired Amara but dared not to say anything to anybody about that fact.  
  
"Well, you guys should take your transformation pens just in case something happens. I can't watch you guys every minute because my plane arrives 2 days later than yours." Luna said.  
  
"And if they dare attack, they will have a very angry kitty cat coming after them." Artemis threatened. The scouts burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Artemis said, not knowing what he said was a COMPLETE lie. This only caused the scouts to laugh even harder. After there laughing at Artemis, Mina announced,  
  
"Ok, this scout meeting is finished."  
  
"Go home and get some sleep, and for Artemis, get some muscles while you're at it." Raye said, causing the scouts to laugh harder as the left Raye's shrine.  
  
~*~*At the Airport,~*~*  
  
"I hate flying!!!!!!" Luna screamed silently to the others.  
  
"We know, but still, the reason why yours is 2 days behind ours, um.., how should I say this, you and Artemis will be getting shots for diseases." Serena said, laughingly  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Luna screeched loudly as Serena gave Artemis and Luna to the guy who took care of the pets.  
  
~*~*~Airplane~*~*~  
  
"Oh my! This plane is huge!!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"There are bigger ones than this, this ones considered as a medium version than the rest." Serena said briefly.  
  
"Oh." Raye said, hating the fact that Serena was almost smarter that her.  
  
"I am going to sleep this whole plain trip!" Mina and Serena said at the same time, Serena and Mina never changed for their love of sleeping and vowed never to hate sleeping. All the scouts groaned.  
  
The trip took about 3 days (I don't know how long! I've never been on a plane before!) and Mina kept her word about sleeping, but to Serena, she couldn't get to sleep so she talked to Amy.  
  
"What school are we going to?" Serena asked.  
  
"James Matterson High School."  
  
"We can share an apartment right?"  
  
"Well, the outers will have a room down the hall from us and we inners will stay in the same one. It's quite big, the room that were staying in." Amy said.  
  
The plane landed shortly and Serena and her friends got off. The motel that were staying at was near the airport.  
  
"What's it called, Amy?" Mina wanted to know.  
  
"The Crescent Moon Motel." Amy said as they reached the Motel. (I told you that it was a short walk!) It was big and the scouts entered it, not knowing what would await them.  
  
  
  
So did you like it?? Well, that was the first chapter!!!! Please read the second and please REVIEW!!! I love reviews!!!  
  
Love, ~*~*Saturn's Glaive~*~*~ 


	2. The New Beggining Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (although i dreadfully wish) but the characters that you don't reconize from sailor moon are mine. Some of the senshi are in japanese names because i couldn't figure out the names for them in english. Sorry to confuse you! but, I NEED REVIEWS!!!! J please review my story.

The New Beggining part 2

"The Crystal Moon Inn?" Serena exclaimed. *But who name a hotel this?* Serena thought, thinking of Darien for a brief second. The scouts went in to find luxury everywhere, the tables had a kind of green silk and some had white silk. Serena saw a familiar picture she made in art class of the prince of Earth kneeling down to the princess of the Moon and she was giving him a locket. Serena then remembered that she gave the picture to Darien. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Serena cried "What???" the scouts said in alarm, "That picture!" Serena cried pointing to the picture hanging on the wall and the scouts looked at it closely, "Serena, isn't that the picture you gave Darien a month before he broke up with you?" Haruka asked severely, before Serena could reply, a familiar voice answered behind them, "Yes, she did." The scouts looked at Darien but Serena was looking at the girl beside him, she had long pink hair and was wearing a long shimmery blue dress, "Who's that?" Serena choked, pointing to the girl, "She's my girlfriend, Alyssa," All the scouts mouth dropped open. "H......How could you?" Serena cried and ran as fast as she could to their room #115. Raye, Lita and Haruka where giving him death glares, getting ready to slap him but instead they said, "We thought you knew better than this Darien Chiba," and Haruka and Lita holded him back while the rest of the scouts slapped him and left. "Who are they?" Alyssa asked in a tiny voice "Someone I knew in a different lifetime," Darien said in an end-of-discussion voice. Alyssa looked confused but never said anything.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I can't believe he did this to me!" Serean wailed so loud that Raye was sure that the whole New York could hear her. "I thought she was over him" Amy said quietly to Mina, Michelle and Setsuna. "So did I," Setsuna said, "Well Artemis has been hearing from Luna that ever since Darien had left, she wakes up every night from the nightmare around 3 and 7 everday," Mina said sadly. Raye and Haruka tried to comfort her and said, "Relax Serena, your probably going to get a boyfriend in James Materson High Scool." That only made Serena cry louder than was thought impossible. The wailing stopped when her communicater beeped. Luna's frantic voice came through the communicater, "Serena open up!" Luna said

muffled. Serena opened her communicaterand she said, "Serena there's a monster on the loose! You have to go and help us! We are in the airport! HURRY AND TRANSFORM!" Luna's voice faded and the connection was broken. The Souts transformed, Into their seshi form:

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!" 

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"PLUTO STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MAKEUP!"

"TELEPORT!" 

"The scouts shouted. And with that, they were at the airport.

Meanwhile...............

"Darien, I have to go. I'll see you later k?" Alyssa told Darien. "Ok," Darien said and she left. Soon after, Darien left.

The Airport........

"Sparkling Wine Pressure!" Jupiter said, weakening the monster temporarily. "Burning Mandala!" Mars said, but her attack did no effect on him. The monster was finally powered up and attacked Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn and Neptune to the ground. Pluto tried her hardest to freeze time but it didn't work because of the dead scream she used earlier (it was weakend) The monster tripled himself and now there were 3 monsters to fight. They attacked the remaining scouts and they fell to the ground but Serena was left standing. * She came so fast* Serena thought. She had pink hair and it was tied up into an elegant bun. And her fuku was sparkly white and and black. She shouted to the monsters in an ancient togue and the everything froze, including the monsters. The scouts were fully healed and showed no injuries at all. She called to the scouts and said, "Do not think that I'm the enemy, I am Sailor Star Time, like Pluto, I guard the time gate but just for the scouts, not Earth, I have given you scouts new power that you may need. I cannot explain the reason for you will find out if Luna wishes for you to but here are you new powers: Sailor Moon, yours is:Heart Moon Breakup!, Mercury Aquatic Freeze!, Venus love Sparkle!, Mars Encircle Fire Destroy!, Jupiter Electricity Sphere!, Neptune Splash Attack!, Uranus Destructing Bomb!, Saturn Blast Destroy!, and pluto, yours is a stronger time freeze, I saw that you can't handle the one you have so I made it stronger so you can hold it longer Pluto twist time Freeze! These will help you for reasons i'm not allowed to say but now I have to leave" "WAIT!" Serena said, Sailor Time Freeze stopped and looked at her, "How do we know that your not kidding?" "She's not," Amy said quickly typing on her computer "How do you know?" Lita asked "Because she was on her own, trying to figure how to upgrade our powers in the Silver Millenium with Queen Serenity's permission and guidance" "Very good, Sailor Mercury, Now this is the time I depart. Goodbye for now," Sailor Time Freeze left. "Where is Artemis and Luna? I haven't seen them since we came here" Mina said "They are right here" Darien's voice said. "Listen Darien, we don't need your help anymore ok? Your not someone I know anymore so just LEAVE us alone" Serena shouted, tears filing her eyes and she marched away. Hotaru and Michelle, who had not said anything to him said, "You hurt her again, Darien, it will be the worst for you." and walked away with the rest of the scouts leaving a speachless Darien behind * I only broke up with her because of the dreams, I wish they would understand* Darien thought and left.

"You guys have alot of explaining to do when we get to the apartment ok?" Luna said severly "It has only been one day and already something exciting has happened and I missed it. Darn it!" Artemis muttered. If looks could kill, he would have been a gonner.

HAVE TO READ!!!! LOOK BELOW

Author's Note: Well, part 2 is finished! (for now) and i don't mean to be a bother but I need more REVIEWS! Like maybe 20 or more would be nice. But please be a darling and review it ok? I hope you enjoyed this story! J next chapter: will be out in a little while but I am writing a new story and it will be posted in a while k? This is the second story I have ever written about Sailor moon so i hoped you like it! I would say more but i don't wanna waste your time!

Give Me A Hug! Or e-mail (i have msn)

Saturn's Glaive


	3. The New Beggining Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and any characters you see you haven't saw are probably mine. In this story, Serena's last name is tsuki for some reasons that you'll find out later. The Outer scouts are finished school (except Hotaru) Sorry if this chapter is bad, I didn't have any thing to write! Thank you to the people who reviewed my storier. Review my story!!!!!! PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEW!!!! J

****

The New Beggining part 3

"So that's what really happened?" Luna asked, suprised. After they told her about Darien's new girlfriend, and a mysterious new scout that gave them new powers. "I KNEW Sailor Star Time was coming" Luna said muttering. Setsina looked at her and said, "Do you know something about this Luna?" All the scouts turned around and looked at Luna. Luna sighed and told the scouts, "I knew about her, a little, she lived in a different part of the millenium and since Queen Serenity died, she looked for a way to make your girl's power stonger she did suceed and she also made herself a scout too. Sailor Star Time she wanted to be called and before Queen Serenity died she made her a scout to protect just the scouts and she was reborn with the you guys and now she has finally found you. Now, ENOUGH of this chit-chat, off to bed scouts" Luna ordered

Next Morning......................

"We have 5 new exchange student today" the teacher, called Mrs. Small said, "There names are, Serena Tsuki, Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Amy Minzuno and Lita Kino." The class applauded politely. By the time lunch came, Lita, Mina, Amy, Serena and Raye were the most studious students in the class. The Scouts except Serena got all dates on Friday night. Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita were all with their boyfriends and forgot about Serena, leaving her to sit by herself,where her friends told her to meet her there at lunch. Well it was now lunch, and they were with their boyfriends and completely forgot about her. A tall boy around Serena's age spotted her and came to sit with her. He had short blond hair and he was the most popular guy at schoolin grade 11. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Serena, who was now staring at her food and muttered an ok. The tall boy introduced himself as James Cresent and Serena looked up, startled. *there's something familiar about him* she thought and introduced herself as Serena. James asked, "Where are your friends? Did you just move here?" "I'm new here, I'm from Toyko and my friends are with thier new boyfriends." "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" James asked Serena "My boyfriend, Darien, broke up with me two years ago and I went out with three guys after but it wasn't the same." "I'm sorry, I didn't know" James said in apology. *he's so considerate, I think I knew him from somewhere* "Have I met you from somewhere?" Serena blurted out, "I was just about to ask you the same thing" he answered. "Um.......Serena, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" James asked hopefully. "oh, ok, I guess" "Great! Are those your friends?" he said, pointing to Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy. "Yup." "Well, I better go, I'll see you later Serena" "Ok, bye." James got up and left the table. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina camed bouncing over, "Serena, who was that?" Mina asked axiously "His name is James Cresent" "What did he want?" "He asked me on a date on Saturday" "Serena, do you realize, who he was? He's the most popular guy in school! What did you say?" "Yes, of course!" "Your sooo lucky! I wish i was you!" Mina said. Raye nodded "He looks like my old boyfriend" Lita gushed. Amy sighed. *but he's so familiar, i think i'll ask Luna when we get home* 

Apartment

"Luna,didihaveanyrelativesinthesilvermillenium?" Serena said quickly, making Luna ordering her to repeat it over again. After Serena had asked this slowly. Luna replied that she didn't know and a flashback came back to her. A boy, younger than Serena was playing hide and seek with her in the castle. The boy had short blond and Luna thought she must have seen him at school or something. "Serena why did you ask something like that?" "Well, this guy from school, his name is James Cresent and I felt something familiar about him" "Cresent?" "Yeah why?" "See Serena, your name means 'moon' when translated when you put James and your name together it makes 'Cresent Moon' a sign like that means that you two are scouts, brother and sister" "So that means I have a brother? Do you think he remembers me?" Probably not, he must not have regained his memories yet. Oh, darn, shoot" Luna collapsed to the ground. "Luna what happened?" Serena asked worried. "I had a flashblack stronger than any of the ones i had before and it figures, i can't remember it clearly but i think it was had you, your brother and Mina holding cats me, Atemis and and one that i can't remember. Who is it?" Luna said, frustrated. Serena had a flashblack stronger than Luna's. Mina, Serena and James holding cats. Serena reconized hers and Mina's but not James's cat. He was black and white and it's eyes were emerald, Serena thought she saw something esle but blacked out. She woke up to see the scouts looking at her, worriedly, "How long have i been out?" Serenna asked weakly, "um...... 4 hours" Amy said.

READ BELOW! J

Author's Notes............ well, it sucked didn't it. (just for this, chapter, i'm sorry,) I NEED REVIEWS!!!! If you review my story and leave my your address, i can write back to you. I NEED REVIEW!!!!. Thanks for your time~ SATURN'S GLAIVE.

I was also writing a new story at the time. And it will be posted. 


	4. The New Beggining Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, i'm just borrowing it for a while J ya well, i'm thinking about writing a new series for sailor moon and titan a.e. as soon as i get another notebook. But i am on chapter 7 for writing now but i willl post it when i have time..........thanks to all the people who reviewed my stories! But as i said earlier in the other stories, I NEED AND LOVE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, i don't have anything else to say(yet) but i will la8er k? Well read and review my story!!!! J Thanks ~~~

~The New Beggging~

part 4

"4 HOURS? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "You were Serena, but how did you black out?" Setsuna said seriously, "I had a vision, it was of me and Mina and another person were holding our cats and the cats were Luna and Artemis and another one that was black and white but with emerald eyes. Then something or somebody screamed and it went black." Serena said, recalling what happened " You say you heard something or somebody screaming, how many voices? Could you tell?" Setsuna said, rather sharply "Well, it sounded like the whole kingdom and laughter in the background" "Oh No, they're back" Setsuna whispered dreadfully. "Who?" asked Haruka, "The Apocalypse" "Who are they?" Hotaru whispered fearfully "They are really evil, they joined up with Queen Beryl so that she could get her revenge, but they were stronger than Queen Beryl and when they gave her power, they didn't get weak. The only one that could kill them was a group called sailor angelic stars. The apocalypse can cause misery to people such as breakups, deaths, sickness and ect." Just then, the door nocked. Lita opened it. Darien was standing there with a worried expression on his face, "Are you ladies all right?" he asked "Why would you care?" Raye said, with a hard expression on her face "Well, I own this place and also work here and by boss told me to check up on you guys" Darien lied, hoping Serena would forgive him secretly. "How can you own this place and work here?" Haruka sneered "Well, my girlfriend owns half this place and she lets me work here when i want extra money." Darien sneered back "Why would you need the money? Your already dead rich already" Serena said quietly. All the Scouts looked at her. Darien, who wears a green jacket everday, is rich? All the scouts looked at her in disbelief. "I think you should leave now, Darien, we don't need any lies from you anymore" Serena said softly. "Darien was too speachless to talk and left. "Why did you let him off the hook?" Lita asked, almost angrily. "Well, I have a new boyfriend right? Maybe that will get him back. I still love him you know!" Serena said Raye, Mina, Michelle and Lita sighed in disbelief. Hotaru, Setsuna and Amy were smiling.

The next week went by fast, Serena thought. She had a date tonight, with James and Serena was dressed un a silver dress with gold earrings, a braclet and a neclace. She looked stunning. Her friends said she was stunning too. Serena was waiting for James to pick her up when Darien asked: "Where are you going looking so pretty?" Serena blushed a crimson red, "A date with my boyfriend" as soon as she said this, Darien's eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. *Why does he look at me like that? He has his own girlfriend and life and I have mine so why does he look at me like that?* Serena thought. "Well, I better go, he's here! Bye!!" Serena said. Darien watched her go, sadly.

"Serena, can I ask you a question?" James asked Serena "Sure" "Ok, this may sound weird and you may think I'm crazy but have we met before? Like in a different lifetime or something? Cause I have a feeling we have met before" James asked Serena on Sunday after their first date "I thought we did, but I'm not sure, my cat Luna says that we have, but I don't know. i think we did." "Oh, ok" James said and he was going to ask her another question but he remembered that she said *my cat Luna says!* "Serena, you said that your cat can talk, can it really?" "No, No, No! I didn't mean that! I meant that Boona said that! She's my aunt!" Serena said horrified that he might find out. *Luna, that name sounds so familiar from somewhere, i'll ask Akane about it* "Yeah, i know, i hate it when you say something but it was supposed to come out differently then you wanted it to be. It happens to me all the time." James said *Is it just me or does James really think that Luna can talk?* Serena wondered, "James, I would like to stay but I have a meeting now and I can't be late. It's supposed to be about my friend's behavior lately k? See ya later" "Oh, ok Serena, I'll see you later" James said, stroking Serena's hair before she got up and left. *Could she really be the moon princess?* he thought and left too. 

"Scout meeting has now started" Mina announced "We need to talk about the apocalypse and how to stall them until we find the Sailor Angelic Stars and the new scout, Sailor Star Time." "WHAT????" the scouts shrieked as Setsuna finished talking. "SAILOR ANGELIC STARS!!! IT COULD BE ONE OF US!!!!!! HOW MANY ARE THERE???? I'M CERTAINLY GONNA BE ONE!!!!!!!!!!" Mina yelled striking her Sailor V pose, proudly. "Sorry Mina, but don't you think that they'll pick me? I mean, look how cute i am. What are your capabilities? Mine are WAY greater than yours." Raye said, smoothing her hair down. "Why, you little—---" "That's enough you two." Luna said. "Now, as i was saying, i don't know how many of the Angelic Stars there are, but they live in the hearts of people who appreciate life. Not many people appriciate life you know, they think it's boring, dull, ect. But the never said anything about it." Luna said, not mentioning the part that they were the Angelic Stars. *They will have to find out the hard way* she thought. *They aren't coming to them until they are ready. The wings and their new transformations are quite powerful, they could knock them out for a while.* Luna reminded herself "Now, the emeny, how are we going to stall them?" nobody answered "Well then, we will find out in time." Luna said dissapointed that they didn't have a plan. "We'll talk about that later. Now, moving on. New Scout. Is she friend or foe?" Setsuna asked "She said she was called Sailor Star Time" Raye said, recalling what happened, "Well, as i told you before, she wasn't well known in the Moon Kingdom but with little help from Queen Serenity, she made your transformation pens and has lived longer than you can imagine, I think she was there for the birth of Queen Serenity. She may have even made the Moon Scepter. She comes when she is needed. Sailor Star Time always hid somewhere but she knew Queen Serenity's secrets, troubles and accomplishmeants." Luna said "Oh," the scouts said in union. "Now, back to the Enemy, what do they want? How can we stop them from killing everything we like?" Haruka asked. "The apcalypse wants to ruin the Earth with anger, sorrow and grief, start wars, death, starvation is what they want and they weren't bad before until now. Amy, Raye do you know anything about this?" Luna asked, "Well, the dark energy is familiar, but somewhat strange." Amy said reading the information from her computer. "It's power is familiar like the Negaverse." Amy added, shuddering, "NEGAVERSE?" Mina shrieked "I know, I've been getting visions from the fire of us fighting a man...... very powerfull. There weren't alot of us, maybe 4 down, I just saw figures, not faces." Raye said worried. The room went silent for a while. Luna was the first one to break the silence "We have to hope for the best, not the worst, scouts. Meeting finished." She said. "But's it not, Luna we still haven't told them." Serena said Luna looked at her. "What?" the scouts asked. Luna shook her head frantically. Serena just ignored her. "WHAT?" the scouts asked again. "My brother" Serena answered camly.

Well, did you like it??? I thought it was pretty bad but bear with ME! I love reveiws. See Saturn's Glaive+Reviews=YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!

But I think the next chapter will be ok. Well hope you had fin reading it! I had to do an English story first so I think it screwed up my train of thought. But, Sorry, again cuz i always apologize for stuff! Buh bye!

~*~Saturn's Glaive~*~


	5. The New Beggining Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own sailor moon although it would be soooo nice) but this story is for candace and all of you who have had the patience for this part to come out (i'm trying to type fast u i'm not good @ typing k?) Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed this story!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 

****

The New Beggining part 5

"YOUR BROTHER?" Raye shrieked. "Yes," Luna said. "Serena had a brother in the Silver Millenium, although I'm suprised you don't remember him. He isn't blood related I think and I think your mother saved him from a terrible fate but i'm not sure." "Serena, I can't believe you have a brother!!!! Your'e sooo lucky!!!!!" squealed Mina. "Yeah I guess so." Serena shrugged, acting if she knew all along. "Is this meeting over yet? Or do we have any more shocking confessions we have to make, cause I'm sure Lita made some cake today." Mina said in delight searching Lita's eyes for an answer. Serena, Amy, Raye and Setsuna laughed. The cats rolled their eyes and sighed in disbelief. Lit nodded a yes and got the cake and served it to Hotaru first. The Scouts finished Lita's cake in a blink of and eye.

THAT NIGHT............

The scouts went to see 'Bless the Child' (corny isn't it?? I don't really know any other movies that well) and all screamed at the part where the old lady sticks her knitting purls into the guys eyes. Raye noticed the door opened and saw Darien standing in the doorway *is he stalking Serena?* Raye wondered. She thought of telling Serena but decided to tell her when they got home..

Apartment ~after the movie~

"HE FOLLOWED ME???? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME????? ME THINKS HE STILL LIKES ME!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled gleefully. "I didn't want you to get up!" Raye snapped at her "You already got up 5 times in the movie! You know how unlady-like that is and how embarresing it is?" Raye said angrily. "You think that's embarresing Raye? Isn't being in love with someone who you thought loved you back said, 'I don't love you anymore' Do you know how embarresing THAT is?" Serena said quietly "I'm sorry i didn't..........." Raye said but was stopped by Serena "Of course, you don't know, know one knows what it's like." Serena said harshly and stomped to bed, slamming her door. "That was a little harsh Raye." Hotaru said softly. It wasn't like Hotaru to share her thoughts. "If it makes you feel better, Hotaru, I will apologize tommorrow in the morning." Raye said quickly so the scouts wouldn't scold her. "Well, I'm of to bed....... tired you know." Raye said. The scouts nodded a goodnight.

Morning......

"OH NO!!!!! I'M LATE!!!" Serena cried when she woke up *First Time in years* Luna thought "Dang! That was the best dream in years!!!!! I haven't had a good dream about Darien since he left! That dream was SOOO GOOODD!!" Serena boasted to Raye after she apologized for her behavior. "What was it about?" Amy asked. "Well, Darien went out with ME and broke up with Alyssa. Alyssa was happy for us to be going out again and........" Serena trailed of, trying to remember what happened. "What?" Raye asked. "I can't remember it that clearly but I think Alyssa said; 'My work here is done' and left." Serena frowned *Why did she say that? If I was a normal girl and Darien broke up with me I would be soo mad* Serena thought . "Amy, Serena, if we don't get out of here soon we'll be late for class." Raye noticed, checking her watch "Omigosh!!! Your'e right! I was here with Raye to make sure she apologized to you." Amy said, running out the hotel, hoping they wouldn't be late.

School..........

Lita and Mina were wondering if they were coming whe they heard the bell rang and their communicators beep. Lita looked at Mina questionly and Mina looked at Lita, face paling. Several people looked at them. On the third beep, Mrs. Smal looked around for guilty faces, when she got to Mina and Lita a voice rang out, "Mina, Lita! We need help! Serena broke her ankle and can't get up! We can't carry her because she's to heavy! We need help!!! Hurry!!!!" Amy's voice came franctically. *It's a good thing she thought of something or we would be dead* Lita thought silently. The looked at Mrs. Smal and she nodded, "You better go." Mrs. Smal said.

Lita and Mina were gasping for breath but immediatly stopped when they saw the monster. He was half centaur, wings for arms, ears shaped like a cat and a dog tale. He was supposed to look beautiful but her really looked ugly. "Those creatures, wherever they came from surely has bad taste." Mina muttered. Lita and Mina took their transformation pens and transformed.

Meanwhile...............

"James, you better go after them, to see if they need any help." Mrs. Smal said worriedly, looking at the window to see them out of sight. "Ok." James muttered, getting up. "Damn. Those girls run fast!" James said to himself, when he had reached the place just in time to see Lita turn into Sailor Jupiter and Mina turn into Sailor Venus. *Well,* James thought *If you think your the only ones, your wrong* and James turned into the Knight Of The Moon.

Authors Notes:

So, did you like it????? (i thought it was kinda corny) PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! AND AGAIN THIS STORY GOES OUT TO CANDACE AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WAITED FOR THIS PART TO COME OUT. I WILL POST OUT ANOTHER STORY LATER OF MINA. SHE HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!(i'm a maniac aren't i?) I DON'T LIKE VALENTINES DAY THAT MUCH CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO SHARE IT WITH!!!(it's ok......i'll grin and bear it or i'll burst in tears!!) WELL, SEE YOU LATER!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~SATURN'S GLAIVE~*~*~*~*~


	6. The New Begggining Chapter 6

Hey guys!! Saturn's Glaive here!!! *nobody says anything* GUYS!!! I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT!!!! MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE MORE OFTEN!!!!! *people start cheering* THANK YOU!!!!!Well, anyway, i do not own sailor moon but i do own the people you don't know! thanks! I will try and make them longer! Im sorry i haven't wrote anything in a while but i was trying to make a story yesterday but i couldn't save it!! I'm sorry! I'll try and get it out as SOON as possible k??? Well, anyway, on with the story!! Guys, i like to talk (on msn!) please add me if you want to!! Thank you!!!  
  
The New Beggining part 6  
  
By Saturn's Glaive  
  
Date posted: March 20, 2001  
  
   
  
"It's too strong!!" Amy cried, searching for a way for it to weaken.  
  
"It absorbs ever kind of energy we give it except Sailor Moon's!! And she's almost down!!" Amy exclaimed  
  
"Try this." A voice above them said throwing a crystal dagger (so corny i know!! im soo sorry!) at the monster, weakening it more than the scouts did.  
  
"Your'e turn, Sailor Moon" the voice said  
  
"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" Serena cried, using the last bit of her energy and collapsing on the ground.  
  
"You.......you have won, but not for long, your to weak.........we will kill you." The monster laughed it's last time before dying.  
  
"Who are you? I know that Mina is Sailor Venus and that Lita is Sailor Jupiter." Asked James, still in his tuxedo.  
  
"Oh, James, why wouldn't we tell you?? you'll find out soon enough." Sailor Moon said laughingly.  
  
"H.....Ho.....How did you know???" James sputtered  
  
"Your'e my brother, James, don't you remember?" Sailor Moon said, switching to Serena.  
  
"Y..you....your Sailor Moon?" James asked astonished  
  
"I DATED MY OWN SISTER??????????" He said, horrified.  
  
"Yup." Serena said, grinning ear to ear. (i know, I know!!! that' soo corny!! I want them to know who they are for some reasons *Breathe* i didn't do it on purpose!)  
  
"Mars, Mercury, you can change back." Mercury tured into Amy and Mars turned into Raye.  
  
"I thought you were scouts!!!" James said knowingly.  
  
"And, pray tell, how?" Serena said mockingly  
  
"Well, yesterdaym actually, when you mentioned Luna, i asked akane (i think that in one of the other stories i put obey but i'm changing it now!) my cat." James said sheepishly  
  
"Akane??" Serena, said intrested.  
  
"Yeah, she's black and white, and he has cool emerald eyes. Most people think that's strange but I don't!!" James said proudly.  
  
"Cool." Lita said dreamily *If he's Serena's sister, then maybe i can go out with him*  
  
she thought, staring at him with hears in her eyes, at the same time, Raye and Mina thought that too. Only Amy, who was content with HER boyfriend, wasn't staring at him and thinking **why did that Negaverse or somesort of creature say that? Were NOT weak.* she wondered thoughtfully. **Maybe we should start finding those Nine Angelic scouts* taking a breath, Amy said to James,  
  
Do you know anything about the Angelic Scouts?"  
  
"No why?" James asked a little suspicous.  
  
"Well, there are 9 Angelic scouts and they have pure hearts. They barely think of themselves, only friends and take care of the orphans at any age. They were lost a long time ago." Amy said hoping he would have an answer.  
  
"No, i'm sorry, i don't know anything about them." James said apologetically.  
  
"So, how long have you been a guardian James?" Mina asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Well, i had these dreams that i had to go to the park on a special day and time. Finally, i did when i was 13, and Akane came and told me that i was a guardian."  
  
James said remembering when he first met that, strange, talking, weird, cat.  
  
**I think that they are the Angelic scouts, but what about the other four?* James thought.  
  
"Guys," Raye said, interupting, Jame's thoughts  
  
"We have to go, Ms. Smal might call for an ambulance." Raye said  
  
"Right! Lets go!!!" Serena commanded, walking away.  
  
"SERENA!!!" Mina yelled  
  
"Yeah?" serena turned around, glaring  
  
"Wrong way."  
  
"Oops." Serena said, walking past Lita and muttering about to watch were she's going.  
  
"You think she's her normal self?" Mina giggled  
  
"Maybe." Amy grinned mischieviously **hehe...they have no clue what I do on my spare time. Thinking how to get Darien and Serena back together. Maybe Setsuna and Hotaru will help.* Amy thought evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AFTER SCHOOL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(probably 7:00. NOOOOO!!!! It's way after school k?)  
  
"Serena, can you meet me at the bottom part of the inn?" Amy said hopefully.  
  
"Ok, I guess why?" serena asked.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you and I want you to be the first to know."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"7:30, and don't be late k?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Dress Nicely." Amy called after her and Serena nodded.  
  
**NOW FOR DARIEN!!* Amy thought, walking away.  
  
7:30  
  
(i know you guys are thinking... what's she gonna pull THIS time?? You'll find out!!)  
  
Serena, who was dressed up in a light pink dress, her hair done up in meatballs, for th first time in 2 years. Her hair had grown 2 inches longer and now reaching her ankles.  
  
Darien was dressed up in a nice tuxedo. **I wonder what Amy wants to tell me.* he thought, walking down to the dining room.  
  
Serena was suprised to hear Darien's voice behind her,  
  
"What are you doing here, Meatball Head (the name still stands!)?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Serena yelled, now facing him, her face red in anger.  
  
**gosh, he looks SO cute tonight, where's HE going?* Serena thought, a little bit sad. (yup! She still has feeling for him!!)  
  
**She's soo cute when she gets mad* Darien thought dreamily.  
  
"What are you doing here? Waiting for your boyfriend?" Darien asked breaking the long the silence.  
  
"No, we broke up today"  
  
"Why did you break up??" Darien asked, clenching his fists. **If he hurt her one bit, he's gonna pay.* Darien thought angrily.  
  
"Family Matters." Serena said briefly.  
  
"Well, the person I'm waiting for is obviously not here, would you like to come and eat with me?" Darien asked a little nervous  
  
"What about your girlfriend?" Serena asked, a little nervous too  
  
"She, uh, dosn't mind." Darien said  
  
"Well........ok........Amy's not here anyway, im gonna kill her."  
  
"You were waiting for Amy too??" Darien asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
**take it slowly, darien, remember it's a new beggining. (corny!)* Darien thought.  
  
"So, how's school?" Darien asked  
  
"GREAT!!! Even though everybody thinks it's hard, it's really not." Serena said enthusiasticaly. Darien looked at her disbeliving  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I know." Before Darien could say anything else, Serena blurted out,  
  
"Darien, why did you leave me?"  
  
"It's embarressing to share." He muttered looking ashamed.  
  
"Tell me." Serena said softly. Darien looked at her eyes and took a deep beath and said,  
  
"Well, since we started going out, every night I would recieve a dream of you dying, and there was nothing i could do. The dreams became unbearable, i did try and tell you, but I thought you would be scared or thought i was a wimp. I had to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you." Darien said, looking sad.  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You should have told me." She said, now letting the tears come out.  
  
"I know, I know. If anything like this happens again to either of us, i'll let you know the truth. Deal?" Darien asked hopefully.  
  
"You mean, we can start over? Serena said looking at Darien  
  
"Yes, but this time as a secret ok? We'll let everybody know in 2 weeks ok"  
  
"Darien, Thank you, thank you." Serena said, tears of that was sadness came to hapinnes.  
  
"No, Serena. I want to thank you. For showing me what it's like to be loved (lady scream HETAII!!) I never had anyone love me before." Darien said  
  
Serena leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. Amy smiled to herself, she did this by herself!!! For she had done many good qualitly work, she thought that this was WAY rewarding than the schoolwork,  
  
Amy watch them kiss, and smiled.  
  
**Good job Amy, though i might want to hate you for this, i would like to thank you also. You did it by yourself.* Serena thought.  
  
END!! (for now!!) there's more coming!!  
  
Saturn's Glaive says:  
  
You know what?? There's more chapters!!!!! YAY!!!! I like writing!!! But i hate typing get it? Got it good!!!!! Hehe, ill try and post more......my sister HOGS the computer so i'm lucky to finish this. Was it good??? Did you like it???? I hope you did!!!! Now, I want you to e-mail me k?????? PLEASE **puppy face** A girl loves e-mail!!!  
  
Also, i would like to know that i like talking to peole!!!! You guys can talk to me!!!! (sorry, real friends on net= SO BORING!!!!!) except for everyone that i haven't met, like candace, a REAL good author, Celestial Angel and people who know i write. Bye! 


	7. The New Begggining Chapter 7

Hey minna!!!! Okok, im sooooooooo sorry I haven't got this particular story posted..ive been soooooo busy and yeha.I have a writers block and too lazy..!!! im sooo sorry@!!! But here it is.chapter 7 for you wonder full ppl., if I get 10-15 reviews, I will write the next chapter ASAP!!! Please do this!~!!! thank you and love you all (not literally) always and forever- helena-aka-saturn's glaive.. Disclaimer-*breathes-here it goes! idonotownsailormoonbuthowcanyouwhenyouronly13andabit!tellmethat!  
  
The New Beginning  
  
Chapter 7, written by saturn's glaive  
  
July 15, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone, except Amy, didn't know about Serena and Darien. Amy thought since Serena had been going out with Darien, she'd been a lot happier, and more mature (if that was ever possible!). The rest of the scouts noticed this too, but they thought this was in favour of having a brother. One Sunday afternoon, the scouts went to look for Serena, she had left a note and said that she was going jogging and won't be back till the afternoon.  
  
"Im hungry, I want some foooooddd!!!" Mina complained loudly enough so that everyone in the street heard her.  
  
"Mina, you're always hungry." Raye snapped at her. Mina glared at Raye evilly. If looks could kill, Raye was a goner.  
  
"I am hungry too!" Lita said.  
  
"Well, since it seems that everybody is hungry, then lets have lunch." Setsuna said wisely.  
  
"Thank god!" Amy said, the scouts looked at her strangely, it was not like Amy to say 'thank god' Amy just blushed.  
  
The scouts walked into the nearest ice cream parlor only to see Darien and Serena eating ice cream together.  
  
"W...W.W.what's going on????" Haruka demanded. Serena looked up timidly.  
  
"Uh.we have brunch?" she said, jumbling up her words in a tiny voice.  
  
"How long have this been going on?!?!?!?!?" Raye demanded, anger in her voice, you could see her face darkening as the seconds went by.  
  
"Uh..uh, 2 weeks, 2 days, 2 months?!?! 2 weeks." Darien blurted out.  
  
"Nice going, Darien. I TOLD you you should have let ME pick out the place, but nooooooooooooooo, you wouldn't listen!!!! And you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret!!!" Serena said accusingly.  
  
"But------" Darien stuttered out before he was interrupted by Lita.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!!!" Lita shrieked out.  
  
"Worst of all, how come we didn't realize this?!" Lita shrieked out again.  
  
"Darien wanted to keep it a secret." Serena said in a small voice.  
  
"Why you little-."  
  
"Stop." Hotaru said, before Raye could kill him.  
  
"We haven't seen Serena happy like this, for like, forever, right? Maybe it's a good thing that they are seeing each other, so, we let Darien go this time, but if he breaks up with Serena, I get to kill him!!!" Hotaru said the last words in a murderous voice.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"But, really, you guys, you shouldn't get mad at Serena for telling, I mean c'mon, look what you guys did, look at the whole parlor, their staring. No wonder Serena didn't want to tell!" Setsuna said. The scouts looked around, she was right, the whole parlor IS staring! They looked at the floor, which became fascinating somehow.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screams from the other store across the street yelled.  
  
"We better go." Serena said seriously. The scouts nodded and ran into the nearest ally and transformed to their scout form.  
  
'Mercury Crystal Power!''  
  
'Venus Crystal Power!''  
  
'Jupiter Crystal Power!''  
  
'Saturn Crystal Power!''  
  
'Uranus Crystal Power!''  
  
'Neptune Crystal Power!''  
  
'Pluto Crystal Power!''  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
'Make up!" They shouted in at the same time. Darien threw a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
~**~Candy Boutique~**~  
  
The monster threw rotten candy at the scouts and Mercury, surprisingly was still up.  
  
"How dare you hurt my friends. I will not forgive you!" Mercury cried out angrily. She felt her whole body shake and she screamed out.  
  
"Mercury Angelic Star Makeup!!!" She turned into an Angelic Star. Her fuku was in different shades of blue and had light blue wings.  
  
"Feel the wrath of Mercury." She whispered. Her arms spread out and she clasped them together.  
  
"Water Crystals" She whispered again. She threw the crystals at the monster, destroying it.  
  
"Very good Mercury. Here is my part." Sailor Star Time showed up, having bright light leaving her fingers and eloping the scouts, healing them.  
  
"Bye, Sailor Mercury, Or Shall I say Angelic Mercury, we shall meet again soon, I hope." Sailor Star Time got up and shimmered away.  
  
"What happened to the monster?" Sailor Moon said, groggily getting up.  
  
"I destroyed it." Angelic Mercury said proudly. The scouts looked at her outfit curiously, then Sailor Venus screamed in delight.  
  
"Go Mercury!!!! Go Mercury!!!"  
  
"We have found our first angelic star, lets hope our luck will hold." Setsuna said.  
  
Sailor Star Time was running to her apartment building. When she reached the ally, she thought, **The Crystals In Time have been awakened, should I complete my destiny or let them deal with it?** and without looking behind her back, she detransformed. A voice came out from the shadows.  
  
"Alyssa?"  
  
"Darrien???" Alyssa peered into the shadows, and saw Darien gaping at her.  
  
**Oh, hell, why me?**  
  
  
  
Authors notes So, did u like it??? Huh huh?? Please take the time to review me!!! Plz!! I want to get out the second part, and will if you let me!!! E-mail me ok?? But u have to review me Love and kisses Helena-aka-saturns' glaive e-mail-sunburst_7@hotmail.com 


End file.
